


Wakeup Call

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Team Envy [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light D/s, M/M, Magical Bondage, Other, Voyeurism, hint of Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prat may be adorable in his sleep, but that didn’t mean he had any compunctions waking him up. Especially, when he could have so much <i>fun</i> doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2013. Challenge 7 –Magic. Entry #29.

Merlin looked down at the sleeping prince of Camelot. Arthur was sleeping like a baby, golden hair splayed about his pillow, legs curled up, a bit of drool slipping out his open mouth. Merlin smirked; the prat may be adorable in his sleep, but that didn’t mean he had any compunctions waking him up. Especially, when he could have so much  _fun_  doing so.  
  
With a flash of gold, the red covers on Arthur’s bed twisted and slid away from the prince’s body, making him shiver slightly. The sheets twined themselves softly around Arthur’s wrists, his ankles, slowly bringing his limbs away from his body, leaving him spread across the mattress. Merlin’s cock hardened at the sight of him laid out for the taking.  
  
Merlin sent out a small tendril of magic to stroke along Arthur’s bared chest. Arthur twitched in his sleep, but did not wake. Merlin would just have to try something a little harder then. The golden strand of magic moved downward, caressing and slipping along Arthur’s tanned skin. As it dipped into the soft sleep breeches, Arthur finally started to show signs of waking. He breathed in sharply, tried to shift his body, but the sheets held him still.  
  
Merlin’s cock had finally reached its full hardness by the time Arthur’s eyes blinked open as he woke fully. His smirk widened as he watched Arthur look first at his wrists, bound in red and held fast even as he tugged at them. He reached down to cup himself through his trousers.  
  
“Arthur.”  
  
The soft whisper of his name was all it took for Arthur’s head to whip forward, eyes pinning Merlin with an incredulous stare.  
  
“Merlin! What the devil is going on here?!”  
  
Merlin chuckled, his magic twirling around Arthur’s thighs and tightening.  
  
“Just a bit of fun to start off the day, Sire. Don’t mind me. You just lie back,” a wave of magic suddenly swept over Arthur, pinning his shoulders where he had been trying to lift himself from the bed. “and take it.”  
  
Arthur gave him another strongly worded bitchface that clearly said, ‘When I get out of this, there’ll be hell to pay  _Merlin_ ’. Merlin just smirked at him and pulled out his cock, stroking the already leaking member lightly.  
  
“Now hush, Arthur. Some of us would like to get off sometime today.”  
  
For a moment it looked like Arthur was going to start arguing or bitching or whatever. He’d even started to open his mouth, but with a hastily whispered spell, Arthur’s mouth snapped shut and wouldn’t open again, no matter how hard Arthur tried. Satisfied that Arthur wouldn’t be interrupting any time soon, Merlin set about continuing his previous molestation.  
  
Merlin’s eyes went golden again, magic swirling about him. Tentacles of gold reached out, stroking along Arthur’s body, twining around his legs and pulling them even further apart. One tendril slipped up the leg of Arthur’s breeches, curling itself around Arthur’s cock. Arthur could only throw back his head, and let the sensations flow over him, breath coming harshly through his nose.  
  
Merlin’s hand was stroking harder now, wrist twisting ever so slightly as he reached the tip of his cock, then sliding back down. His eyes remained fixed on the growing flush that spread itself across Arthur’s neck and chest. With a bite to his lips, he pushed his magic between Arthur’s legs, sliding between his ass cheeks. Arthur let out a surprised grunt. His eyes popped open to stare at Merlin, practically daring him to do it. So Merlin did.  
  
He thrust his magic into Arthur, reaching immediately for that spot that would make him quiver and shake with pleasure. Merlin panted, feeling the ghost sensations of being inside Arthur running along his cock. He moved forward, kneeling on the edge of the bed, stroking himself faster as he fuck Arthur with his magic. They were both breathing heavily by now, moans and grunts coming from both them.  
  
Arthur’s eyes were pinched shut, his chest heaving as he rutted his hips into the air. Merlin could practically  _taste_  his desperation to come. With one more whisper a trail of gold latched itself onto the clothed line of Arthur’s cock. It only took a few strokes before Arthur was keening and shuddering. A wet spot spread across the fabric of his breeches. The visual was too much for Merlin because the next second his head was thrown back and he was coming in long white stripes across Arthur’s thighs.


End file.
